Ringo
|level =5 |derived = |tag skills = |actor =Yuri Lowenthal |dialogue =GSRingo.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV GoodspringsRingoAlliesFaction GoodspringsRingoFaction NCRFactionNV |class =SettlerNV |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =GSRingo |baseid = |refid = }} Ringo is a trader for the Crimson Caravan hiding out in Goodsprings in 2281. Background About a week before the game's story started, Ringo, a trader for the Crimson Caravan, came to Goodsprings saying he'd been robbed and attacked (proof of his story can be found on I-15 southeast of Goodsprings and northeast of Jean Sky Diving is a caravan where the bodies of two Crimson Caravan guards and two brahmin can be found by a blue trailer). Trudy allowed him to stay at the abandoned gas station and lie low. The Courier may encounter Trudy arguing about Ringo with a Powder Ganger, Joe Cobb. Joe Cobb has come to Goodsprings looking for him, threatening to burn the town down if they don't turn him over. Trudy informs the Courier that Ringo is hiding in the abandoned gas station on the hill. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Ghost Town Gunfight: The Courier can choose to help Ringo escape the Powder Gangers. * Run Goodsprings Run: The Courier can choose to team up with the Powder Gangers to help take over Goodsprings. * Ringo's Caravan Rules: Ringo gives the Courier a starter deck of sorts and tells you the rules of Caravan. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier helps Ringo and finds him at the Crimson Caravan Company, he will give the full payment for saving his life. When asked what he would do next, Ringo tells the Courier he has been assigned to lead the first major caravan to New Canaan as part of the Crimson Caravan establishing itself in the Mormon territories. * If he is killed during the quest Ghost Town Gunfight or Run Goodsprings Run, the Courier will not lose any Karma and their reputation with the NCR will be affected. Inventory Notes * Ringo is one of the easiest people to beat at Caravan and there is no limit to the number of games that can be played against him. * He will turn hostile if the Courier has a negative reputation with the NCR or if they are wearing armor of the NCR's enemies. Killing him will result in reputation loss against Goodsprings. * Agreeing to help Joe Cobb before talking to Trudy and/or Ringo, Ringo will say "no thanks, I saw you being friendly with Joe Cobb" when you offer your help to him and will result in a failure of the quest Ghost Town Gunfight. A similar thing happens if you talk to Ringo with bad reputation in Goodsprings; he will say that to beat the Powder Gangers you need the help of Goodsprings, and because of your actions, they won't help. The quest Ghost Town Gunfight will fail afterwards. All other interactions with Ringo are still available, such as asking to play caravan. * If Ringo is saved during Run Goodsprings Run he will start walking to the Crimson Caravan Company. He may encounter enemies on his way there, such as at Black Rock cave, and end up being killed. * If a companion kills Ringo, the Courier will not lose any reputation or Karma and will complete the objective for Run Goodsprings Run. * If the Courier kills Ringo while he is still in Goodsprings after Ghost Town Gunfight, next time said player talks with Sunny Smiles, she will speak as though he had died during the gunfight. * If the Courier talks to Ringo before talking to Trudy, he will have a Speech check of 20 to learn what he is doing there. Appearances Ringo appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Crimson Caravan characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Goodsprings characters de:Ringo es:Ringo fr:Ringo pl:Ringo ru:Ринго uk:Рінго